


Czerwony Świt

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [22]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, dziwne poczucie humoru jest dziwne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: - To ci przypomnę – Lampka rzekł bardzo spokojnie. Teatralnym głosem zaczął cytować dziś rano zasłyszaną plotkę – „Napruci gorzej niż merkawa w trybie bojowym, wzięli się straszyć w jednym zabytkowym klasztorze, ale byli tak nawaleni, że opat ich wyegzorcyzmował i zanim się spostrzegli, wylądowali znów dupami w Głębi”. Brzmi znajomo?





	Czerwony Świt

  
Ledwo nastał świt, czerwoną zorzą jak krwią haftując cały horyzont. Nawet harpie, wciąż  
w objęciach słodkiego snu, nie poderwały się jeszcze do lotu, by krążyć nad zimną powierzchnią Jeziora Płomieni. Jednak nikt z zebranych nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nie, gdy w prywatnych kwaterach władcy Głębi trwała wrzawa.

\- Nie chcesz usłyszeć naszej wersji? – padło zmęczone pytanie.

-Waszej wersji? – warknął Niosący Światło, z impetem uderzając w blat swego biurka. Nieszczęsny mebel zatrzeszczał, jakby w proteście na tak brutalne traktowanie, a z końca pokoju dobiegły głuche jęki skacowanych Mrocznych. Siedzieli w czworo w zaciemnionym grubymi zasłonami pokoju. Niosący Światło, Mefistofeles i dwoje winnych całego zamieszania – Azazel, szef głębiańskiego wywiadu i Belial.

Lucyfer, płonący gniewem jak rzadko kiedy, wstał od swego biurka i podszedł do okna, przeczesując nerwowo krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Ani Belial ani Azazel nie chcieli patrzeć na niego, ciągle zbyt skacowani, ale wystarczająco trzeźwi, by wiedzieć, że trafili na dywanik.  
A gdyby się tego nie domyślili, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na długie lotki piór ich zwierzchnika – sztywne i zjeżone po same końcówki, podrygujące w rytm złego nastroju swego właściciela. Mefistofeles – jak czarny jastrząb spoglądał na nich oparty o biurko Lucyfera. Sam nie brał udziału w pijackiej zabawie, toteż spokojnie mógł nacieszyć się ich niedolą. Co czynił bez skrupułów. Zwłaszcza, że z Lucyferem spędzili kilka godzin w zacinającym wściekle deszczu, w środku zimnej nocy, by znaleźć swoje „zguby” i dotransportować ich do obecnego pokoju.

\- Możesz ciszej trochę, co? – Azazel, zabunkrowany w skórzanym fotelu masował sobie skronie. On i Belial nadal dochodzili do siebie po ostatniej wyprawie na Ziemię. Ból był nieznośny, nawet skrzydła go bolały. I jeszcze miał tłumaczyć się przed władcą piekła z porażki, o której już niemal wszyscy gadali. Belial siedział na krawędzi łóżka, na przeciw niemu, tak samo zmęczony.

– Chętnie bym ci opowiedział, ale jedyne co pamiętam, to jak znaleźliśmy się na Ziemi – przyznał bezwstydnie Azazel – Potem długo, długo nic – tu chyba zwymiotowałem, dalej ciemność, aż w końcu zgarnąłeś nas z ulicy.

\- To ci przypomnę – Lampka rzekł bardzo spokojnie. Teatralnym głosem zaczął cytować dziś rano zasłyszaną plotkę – „ _Napruci gorzej niż merkawa w trybie bojowym, wzięli się straszyć w jednym zabytkowym klasztorze, ale byli tak nawaleni, że opat ich wyegzorcyzmował i zanim się spostrzegli, wylądowali znów dupami w Głębi”_. Brzmi znajomo?

\- A co oni tam mogą wiedzieć… – Belial bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. – Byliśmy przecież sami. Zresztą, tam od razu straszyć.

\- To po co tam poleźliście? – zapytał chichoczący Mefisto. On, tak samo jak Lampka nie bawił się w „opętywanie”, czy nawiedzanie, ale nie było żadną tajemnicą, że Belial traktował to jak hobby. Azazel zmierzył się spojrzeniem ze swoim towarzyszem niedoli.

– No właśnie, po co tam poszliśmy? – zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc sobie nic przypomnieć.

\- Pozwiedzać – skwitował Belial, nie łudząc się ani przez chwilę, że to usatysfakcjonuje Lampkę. Mefisto aż zasłonił dłonią usta, niby kaszląc, by zatuszować swoje parsknięcie śmiechem. To był największy ubaw roku, a on nie zamierzał tracić ani sekundy z tego.

\- Pozwiedzać, mówisz? – Lucyfer oderwał się od widoku za oknem. Na niebie, choć dopiero nastał poranek, już kłębiły się chmury. _Będzie burza,_ pomyślał. Od miesięcy wszystko było dla niego utrapieniem. Coś złego czaiło się w niedalekiej przyszłości – czuł to. Lęk sączył się zimnym jadem w jego żyły, zatruwając myśli i sen. _Oprzytomniej!_ Nakazał sobie stanowczo, na powrót kierując uwagę na swych gości. Stanął twarzą do nich, do swoich przyjaciół, jeszcze z czasów, gdy był żołnierzem Jasności. Zmierzył ich złowrogim spojrzeniem.

– Więc czemu was egzorcyzmami strzelili w pysk?

\- Ja ci wszystko opowiem – zaczął podejrzanie ożywiony wiśniowowłosy Mroczny, już gotowy sklecić ze swoich urywanych wspomnień odpowiednią historie. Mefistofeles aż zatarł z uciechy ręce, sadowiąc się wygodnie na skraju biurka.

\- Widzisz, zaczęło się od tego, że spotkaliśmy tam grono ślicznych dzierlatek... A, nie – to było wcześniej. No w każdym bądź razie, natknęliśmy się wieczorem na zbrojny w różańce oddział specjalny moherowych beretów. To poszliśmy za nimi, bo wiesz, takie pełne życia nagle się wydały, a te zawsze takie są jak widzą tego swego... Az, jak oni go tam zwą?

\- Ojciec nadrektor.

\- Chyba dyrektor. A zresztą, co tam. W każdym bądź razie rozprawiały, że szykują się uroczystości w tym klasztorze. Wszystkie one gadały jakby tam cud się zdarzył, to postanowiliśmy wybadać sprawę.

\- Aż nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie wyście poleźli – Lampka ciężko westchnął. Znał dobrze Beliala, więc był pewien, że przez tą historię nabawi się kolejnej migreny.

\- Więc nie pytaj – rezolutnie zauważył Bel, jednak Mefisto, z iście szatańskim uśmiechem, postanowił się wtrącić. – Ale ja chcę wiedzieć!

Azazel zmierzył go morderczym wzrokiem.

– A gdzie solidarność braterska?

\- W Głębi? – zapytał zdziwiony Mefisto. – Az, musiałeś nieźle przywalić tym dupskiem, skoro ci się od tego w głowie pomieszało. W Głębi solidarność to gatunek na wymarciu!

\- Mefi! – warknął ostrzegawczo Lampka. Upadły Anioł o krogulczym profilu tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Więc gdzie wylądowaliście?

\- Um... w Częstochowie? – zapytał niepewnie Belial.

Azazel potarł podbródek w zamyśleniu.

\- A to nie był Toruń?

\- Tam byliśmy na początku. Wiesz to ci od tego śmiesznego radia. Potem była Częstochowa.

Niosący Światło poczuł usilną chęć uderzenia głową w najbliższą ścianę.

– A wy tam powlekliście się straszyć?

Zapytani Mroczni spojrzeli po sobie. Azazel przeczesał swoje fiołkowe kosmyki, czekając aż jego towarzysz coś powie. On sam naprawdę niewiele pamiętał.

\- Bo to głupia sprawa – rzekł w końcu Belial. Lucyfer uniósł brew w pytającym geście.  
– W sumie to chcieliśmy straszyć, tylko, że wpadłem na wiaderko. No mówię ci, kto zostawia wiadra na środku korytarza w środku nocy!

\- No proszę cię! – zaśmiał się fiołkowowłosy skrytobójca. – Jestem na dywaniku u władcy Głębi, przez głupie wiadro i twoją niezdarność?

Belial zmierzył go morderczym wzrokiem.

– Odezwał się mądry. Ja nie zarywałem do figury jakieś świętej. Ani nie gadałem do świecznika!

\- Ale on taki ładny był. I tak ładnie świecił.

Lampka z głuchym łoskotem uderzył głową w ścianę.

– Jasności, za co to wszystko?!

\- Za całokształt twórczy? – dopowiedział radośnie Mefisto, rad, że złość zaczęła wyparowywać z jego przyjaciela. Wściekły Lucyfer był naprawdę niepokojącym widokiem. Biło wtedy od niego Światło, ale tak bardzo odmienne od codziennego ciepła. To zdawało się być wściekłe jak płomień, ale zimne jak najgłębsza pustka kosmosu.

Lampka podszedł do barku, nalał do szklanicy czystą wodę. Spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

\- Dobra. Już się uspokoiłem – rzekł, burząc taflę wody w szklance. – Wiecie, czemu się czepiam, prawda? Belial jak Belial, ale ty Azazello reprezentujesz rząd poniekąd. I takie wpadki naprawdę mi nie pomagają.

\- Sorry, szefie – skrytobójca pojednawczo uniósł ręce. Był z natury hardym i dumnym Mrocznym, jednak do Lucyfera czuł szacunek. W sumie jego postać łączyła i spajała ich małe grono Potępieńców. I wiedział, że Lampka martwi się bardziej niż mówi. Bo tak naprawdę władca Głębi nie był zły z powodu całej tej gadaniny plotkarzy, czy drwin z ust opozycji. Przetrwał o wiele gorsze katastrofy. Martwił się, bo choć w większości przypadków egzorcyzmy tylko odsyłają demony do Głębi, to siła ich może okazać się niebezpieczna dla odsyłanego. Lucyfer sam na własne oczy widział, że taka magia płynąca od samej Jasności niemal zabiła jednego z Mrocznych. Niepokoiło go, że ta cała zabawa Beliala, to w rzeczywistości jego słodkie życzenie śmierci. Wiśniowowłosy Mroczny był znany ze swoich długotrwałych depresji, a Lucyfer nie zamierzał dopuścić, by się zabił w jakiś durnowaty sposób. Zwłaszcza, gdy był potrzebny.

Zapadła na chwilę cisza, już nie ta ciężka, męcząca, tylko pełna zrozumienia między przyjaciółmi. Było niemal jak za dawnych dni. Siedzieli razem i się wspierali, to drwili i śmiali. Było niemal idealnie, choć brakowało pewnej osoby – lecz nikt nie śmiał o tym teraz wspominać.

\- Więc o co w końcu poszło? – zaśmiał się chytrze Mefisto. – Kolejny zakład?

\- Znowu? – jęknął Lucyfer. Od mileniów Głębianie mieli nawyk zakładania się, kto więcej namiesza w świecie ludzi. Lampka stronił od tego z wielu powodów, choć i jemu – z polecenia Jasności, zdarzało się brać udział w poddawaniu próbie czyjeś woli. Coś, co by najchętniej uniknął, ale nie miał jak. Do tej pory pamiętał Krzyż i śmierć Boga. W pewien sposób zazdrościł ludziom. Dla nich Jasność zawsze czekała, dając drugą szansę, gdyby zbłądzili. I trzecią i czwartą i milionową nawet. On za to za jeden błąd będzie płacić do końca swego żywota, bez przebaczenia. Do rzeczywistości przywróciły go znajome głosy.

\- Taa – przyznał Azazello. – Chociaż nie pamiętam o co. Bel?

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że to miało związek z tamtym świecznikiem, do którego się przyczepiłeś.

\- Bel, może i urwał mi się film, ale wiem, kiedy zmyślasz – burknął urażony skrytobójca pierwszej klasy. Wiśniowowłosy mężczyzna zawsze uchodził za tego najrozsądniejszego z ich grona. Milczek, ze spokojnym uosobieniem, jednak to były pozory. Pod tą fasadą kamiennej twarzy roił się cały kosmos psotliwych pomysłów.

\- No dobra, dobra, spokojnie – rzekł Bel, podnosząc pojednawczo dłonie do góry. Przy okazji poprawił jedno z piór ze swego skrzydła. Wymamrotał coś.

\- Co? – zapytali wszyscy jednocześnie, a Belial, przewrócił oczyma. Podrapał się w skronie, w geście zakłopotania.  
– Założyliśmy się, kto wystraszy najwięcej ‘pingwinów’, wydając z siebie straszne odgłosy. Ale nie wyszło, bo jak Azazel zwymiotował, to ja zacząłem się śmiać i wpadłem na to głupie wiaderko. To on wtedy zaczął się śmiać i wpadł na tą rzeźbę, którą jak idiota zaczął przepraszać, co z kolei mnie rozśmieszyło i tak jakoś... zrobił się rumor i nagle ni stąd ni zowąd wywalili nas.

Władca Głębi spiorunował ich spojrzeniem.

\- No już nie patrz na nas takim wzrokiem! – Azazel przewrócił oczyma. - Wiesz dobrze, że zakładaliśmy się już o głupsze rzeczy. Pamiętacie jak Baal wywołał zadymę w Troi?

\- Az – przerwał mu Belial. – To nie pomaga nam, więc przestań pogrążać nas bardziej.

\- Przesadzasz. Gdyby Mod tu był... – ale nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę, że poruszył niebezpieczny temat. Szklanka w zaciśniętej dłoni Lucyfera pękła roztrzaskując się na tuziny mniejszych, kryształowych kawałków. Krew zmieszana z wodą, ściekała przez jasne palce. Żaden z obecnych Mrocznych nie śmiał spojrzeć na Syna Jutrzenki. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, że ci dwaj byli przyjaciółmi niemal od zarania ludzkości. To Lampka wprowadził Asmodeusza w ich grono Upadłych Aniołów. Lubili się wszyscy, to prawda, jednak Niosący Światło był centrum łączące ich wszystkich. Przetrwali milenia razem. I nagle – nie wiadomo czemu – Mod umknął na Ziemię i tam się zaszył. Lucyfer mógłby go odnaleźć za pomocą magii, wysłać za nim tropicieli, jednak nie uczynił tego, uznając, że demonowi potrzeba czasu. Zamiast tego opiekował się jego majątkiem, pilnując by nikt nie ograbił Asmodeusza z jego włości, pieniędzy, czy interesu. Mod pewnie żyje sobie w najlepsze, zostawiając wszystkie problemy za sobą. Zdrady, politykę i jeszcze więcej zdrad. Każdy ma prawo odpocząć, racja. Ale jest różnica między wakacjami, a zniknięciem bez słowa, zaszyciu się i totalnym ignorowaniu przyjaciół. On miał przynajmniej taką możliwość... Lucyfer był więźniem swego państwa. I ten brak swobody bolał jeszcze bardziej.

Niosący Światło przypatrywał się swojej zranionej dłoni. Drodze, jaką krew wybrała, by leniwie skapać na puszysty dywan. Temu szkarłatowi, czerwonemu jak niemal wszystko w Głębi. Czuł znów, to niedobre, niespokojne uczucie, że nadchodzi coś paskudnego. Że wszystko się sypie, jak jakiś popieprzony domek z kart, nowa wieża Babel, która nie spodobała się Jasności. A on stoi pośrodku tego chaosu. I nic nie może zrobić.

\- Mod to dorosły facet – rzekł dobitnie, wysuwając wojowniczo podbródek do przodu, jakby oczekując sprzeciwu ze strony towarzyszy. Żaden mu nie odpowiedział. – Nie będę za nim biegał i prosił go, by z łaski swej raczył przywlec swój zad z powrotem i pomógł trzymać ten syf pod kontrolą. Kiedyś i tak wróci. Ziemia wcale nie jest taka przychylna demonom. O czym wy możecie zaświadczyć swoimi wyczynami.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Przetrwamy. Z Modem, czy bez, damy sobie radę – powiedział niemal szeptem. Tysiące myśli przebiegało mu przez głowę, to niepokoje, to gniew. Jednak najsilniejsze postanowienie, płonące w nim od Upadku, mówiło jedno – _nie dać się_.

\- Jak zawsze – dodał z werwą Mefisto, ukradkiem spoglądając na towarzyszy. Każdy z nich odwrócił wzrok od szarych, zimnych jak stal tęczówek Upadłego Anioła. Zdeterminowanych, by przeżyć kolejny kryzys i utrzymać niesforną Głębię w ryzach. I każdy z nich bał się, że pan Głębi zbliża się do granic swej wytrzymałości. Był jak struna, napięta od wieków zbyt mocno i gotowa pęknąć w najmniej oczekiwanej chwili. I każdy z nich lękał się tego momentu.

Lucyfer jednym zrywem odsłonił ciężkie kotary, zalewając ich małą mrocznie czerwoną strugą dziennego światła. Skacowani Mroczni zmrużyli oślepłe oczy, nie wiedząc czego się teraz spodziewać. A Lampka stał w tym świetle, wpatrywał się w rdzawe słońce, opierając się o marmurowy parapet. Świt pozostał niewzruszony na jego gniew. Jedynie trzy pary oczu świdrującym spojrzeniem skupiły się na nim. Zastukał palcami w parapet i nagle przyszła mu do głowy myśl.

\- Narobiliście bałaganu panowie, więc czas po sobie posprzątać.

Azazel i Belial zgarbili się pod jego podejrzanie nagle wesołym spojrzeniem. Lucek nie miał w zwyczaju skazywać nikogo na męczarnie cielesne, ale był wystarczająco wyrachowany by znaleźć coś gorszego.

\- Bel...?

Zapytany przełknął głośno ślinę. - Um, tak?

\- Za karę, przez najbliższe trzy miesiące, będziesz za mnie chodził na wszystkie spotkania, na których będzie Tammuz.

\- A kiedy najbliższe takowe ma miejsce?

Mefisto wyszczerzył się radośnie, podłapując myśl pana Głębi. – Dziś wieczorem, w jego dworku.

Wiśniowowłosy Mroczny opadł z jękiem na łóżko, zakrywając twarz najbliższą poduszką w geście rozpaczy. Tammuz był jednym z nielicznych Mrocznych, którzy byli członkami koalicji aniołów i diabłów. Tyle, że był zadufanym w sobie pyszałkiem, lubującym się w opowiadaniu o swoich ‘bohaterskich’ czynach. A potrafił nimi przynudzać całymi godzinami. I on miał tego słuchać, teraz, gdy głowę rozsierdzał mu kac!

Lucek spojrzał na szybko zakrywającego się swoimi skrzydłami Azazela.  
– Nie myśl, że ciebie kara minie, cwaniaczku.

Zza szarego muru piór dobiegł błagalny głos.  
– A może tak wspaniałomyślnie mnie uniewinnisz?

\- Niech pomyślę... – Niosący Światło potarł w zamyśleniu szczękę. - Nie. A, że na tą chwilę nie jestem w stanie wymyślić nic na równi wrednego, by było sprawiedliwie, dołączysz do Beliala, w zastępstwie Mefista. Co by Bel nie czuł się osamotniony w karze. 

\- Oh, dzięki... łaskawco – burknął Belial nadal ukrywający się pod poduszką. Zza lekko uchylonych dwóch lotek piór wyjrzały fiołkowe oczy. – A jakie, o miłościwy władco Głębi, są nasze szanse na wyrok łagodzący?

Nim Lucyfer zdążył odpowiedzieć, Mefistofeles przyklasnął w dłonie. – Żadne Az. Nie dam się okraść z trzy miesięcznego zwolnienia od Tammuza. Porzućcie nadzieje na to!

\- O Szatanie, mej nędzy długiej się ulituj[1](https://hashhana.livejournal.com/830.html#_ftn1) – zawyli chórem winowajcy, a Lampka zaśmiał się gromko na ich zbolałe miny.  
– Może pomyślę nad tym.

Głośne TAK zagłuszyło niezadowolone, mefistowe NIE.  
  
Mroczni zaczęli się sprzeczać po przyjacielsku, robiąc wesoły rumor w komnacie. Dzień dopiero się zaczął, a niedawne przeżycia odchodziły w niepamięć, ze złego zamieniając się w nieważkie wspomnienia. Jednak Lucyfer nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Ciągle wpatrywał się w słońce, o szkarłatnym kolorze jak krew płynąca z jego rany. Zacisnął zranioną dłoń. To była cisza przed burzą, wiedział o tym. Taka cisza zawsze jest koloru czerwonego.

[1](https://hashhana.livejournal.com/830.html#_ftnref1) „Litania do szatana”, C. Baudelaire

**Author's Note:**

> Rozwinięcie ploteczki o Belialowych i Azazelowych przygodach na Ziemi z Zbieracza Burz. Stary tekst.


End file.
